The Princess & Her Thief
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Rapunzel and Eugene.
1. Their little princess

First of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. Enjoy!

* * *

He watched as the young girl skipped through the palace garden. Her big green eyes fill with curiosity and wonder as a butterfly flutters past her, just inches from her freckled nose. She lets out a squeal of delight before chasing after her new target. As she runs around, arms stretched towards the brightly colored, flying insect, the slight wind catches her silky brown tresses and sends them flowing behind her. Her run was awkward and jerky and he could only assume it was because how stiff the dress was towards the bottom.

It was a gorgeous dress. Something any little girl would love. It was lavender and had as much lace, sparkles, frill and ribbons as one dress could have before it began to look tacky. It just wasn't the best dress to play in, or to run in, or to walk in, Eugene was seriously wondering if it was made for anything but sitting perfectly still. Which was what the little girl _had_ been doing.

They had just gotten finished with lunch. It wasn't a regular lunch, if it was the girl would be wearing something much more comfortable. This was a formal lunch, one that doubled as an unofficial meeting for the royal families of Corona and the neighboring kingdom, Trasan. Since the two kingdoms had been allies for such a long time and the lunch served no purpose other than acquainting them the women of the royal families decided that the children would also be present.

That meeting had been awkward and tense for a number of reasons. The first being he was one of Trasan's most wanted criminals for a crime he didn't like talking about (he didn't like talking about any of his former escapades now that he had reformed). And the second being because of his precious daughter, Valerian.

She hadn't done anything bad, per se. She was just being her usual, inquisitive self and there was nothing wrong with that really. Asking questions was good for a child her age, healthy, even, because if they didn't ask questions they'd never learn anything! It was just the _type_ of question she had asked.

She wasn't trying to be rude, she really wasn't. Valerian had a question and once she got one in her head she had to ask it. That's the way it is and will most likely, always be with the young girl. Unfortunately the question she just _had_ to ask was "why is King Valiant so short?". It had taken all of Eugene's will power and very nasty glares from his wife and Mother-in-law to not start laughing.

Valerian really wasn't trying to be mean, she was just too innocent to know that some things just should not be asked or said. Being that she was barely even seven years old it was a wonder how she was so well-behaved at all.

Most children her age were wild, annoying, little brats that spent most of their days running around screaming and throwing tantrums. But she was a good little girl and a perfect little princess.

Eugene thought that was plenty, but everyone else, _not so much_. There was always something else she had to learn, that she had to do and that she couldn't do. And despite her young age she took all her responsibilities and restrictions with a smile on her face and not a single complaint.

It often bothered him because she was a kid and should be having fun like a kid. Sure she had free time but it just didn't feel like enough to Eugene. She was rolling in luxury but who cares if she couldn't stop and enjoy it! But he had always held his tongue because she was a princess and along with all the perks came all the responsibilities. He had accepted that.

But when King Valiant had started to yell at her for being an "impudent, little snot" he had lost it. No one could insult his little girl and get away with it.

She was a kid, kids were curious. No one could order a child to not be curious, especially if that child was Valerian! Her mother was Rapunzel, the once lost princess of Corona, aka, the most curious person the world had ever seen, it was in the girl's very nature to ask questions!

The argument that ensued after Valiant had dared to raise his voice at the second most important girl in his life hadn't been like the ones Eugene was used to.

The arguments he was used to involved language foul enough to make even the most vile of sailors blush like an embarrassed young maiden on her honeymoon and would often boil down to someone getting punched and if the fight was heated enough, stabbed. It was obvious why the argument had not turned physical, the two men involved in it were royal. They couldn't go about stabbing anyone that angered them (much as they desperately wanted to).

Although, Eugene's words certainly had the _effect_ of a knife. They were spoken with a calm tone but the tone had been so calm that he might as well have screamed with his barely suppressed rage. So even if the king was a moron of epic proportions he could not take the prince's words in any way that wasn't insulting.

He had always been gifted in the ways of knowing how to say just the right thing to get to someone. Whether he got to them negatively or positively depended completely on what impression his charming self was trying to make and subconsciously he wanted Valiant to hate him. Because ruler to neighboring kingdom or not he didn't want to get chummy with a guy that would react so harshly to the naive comment of a child, of his child.

After both families watched idly from the sidelines as the two men exchanged thinly veiled insults his Father-in-law, King Henry, thought it wise to end the dispute before Eugene threw the cup he was holding at Valiant's head. He had politely and with a face full of worry asked Eugene to leave and Eugene eagerly did so knowing that he was indeed about to throw the fancy cup full of wine at the other's head.

He had left with his daughter who had the expression of a kicked puppy and went outside to get some air and to cheer his little princess up. His wife and her parents had presumably stayed and continued talking to the insufferable king and his family to try and make sure there would be no permanent ill feelings between the two families because of the verbal battle. Eugene was sure there would be. He had made some pretty good digs in his opinion.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He looked from his cute daughter to his vision of a wife that had come to stand beside him as he admired how quickly Valerian forgot her sadness.

"He really shouldn't have yelled at her." His expression went from soft to indifferent at Rapunzel's words and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree but this lunch was supposed to make them see how good of a king you'll be when we take over." Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm sorry Blondie I just couldn't sit back and watch him insult her. She's seven and the most sheltered kid ever! She didn't know she was insulting the guy! God if there was ever an award for biggest di-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried glancing at their daughter who glanced back sensing her Mother's green eyed gaze. She looked delighted to see her and began clumsily running towards the two as fast as she could go.

"Mommy mommy look what I found!" In the young girl's hand was a pretty rose.

"Oh it's so pretty." Rapunzel gasped bending down so she was at the same level as her daughter so she could better admire the flower. Eugene smirked to himself knowing that he was momentarily forgotten.

"Good, it's for you!" Valerian giggled slipping the flower into her mother's short hair. Rapunzel giggled to and Eugene sighed internally watching the two interact. He loved moments like these when they could just be together without anything interrupting them.

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled kissing the girl on the button nose she had inherited from her.

"You're welcome Mommy." She replied in her usual sweet way before frowning.

"Uh-oh what's wrong?" Eugene questioned picking her up and settling her on his hip as soon as he caught the new expression.

"Does king Valiant hate me?"

"Who cares if he does the guy is a moron." Eugene grumbled darkly.

This was not the answer young Valerian had been looking for and her eyes started to glaze over with tears. Eugene's eyes widened in alarm at the reaction. He hadn't meant to make her cry at all, he was just still not used to her sensitivity despite the fact that he dealt with the same level of it in his wife. But then again he didn't deal with her all that well in her more tender moments either.

"Oh Valerian, honey, what Daddy meant to say was-" Rapunzel bit her lip and looked up at Eugene to finish.

"What I meant was that if he does it doesn't matter because he was mean and if someone's mean then you shouldn't care if they like you." Eugene wasn't sure if that would make her feel better. He hoped it would. It sounded like a good, 'Fatherly' type of answer.

"But wasn't I rude." She sniffled looking miserable.

"You didn't mean to be." Rapunzel said as she patted the girl's back.

"But I was still rude."

"A little." Rapunzel said this with a wince.

"I'm an awful princess!" She wailed burying her face in the crook of her Father's neck.

"Don't say that, you're a wonderful princess." Eugene started to bounce her like he would when she was just a baby.

"H-how?"

"You're kind."

"Huh?" The girl moved back to regard her Father with a teary but curious stare.

"You're kind, that's the most important thing for anyone to be. Especially a princess. If you're not kind you're mean and it's not good for a ruler or future ruler to be unkind. Valiant is a great example. He's not nice at all and his people suffer because of it. You come from a long line of kind rulers and trust me, that's one of the best qualities you can have. You're a great princess, Valiant is just an angry little dwarf with issues. Don't let him bother you." Eugene finished his speech with a gentle kiss to Valerian's head. "Okay?"

"M'kay." Valerian smiled shyly before gasping and starting to wiggle around in her Father's arms. Eugene looked confused but caught sight of the same butterfly she had been after earlier and chuckled before letting her down, she immediately gave chase to the pretty creature and a fond smile made its way to his lips once more.

"You handled that nicely." Rapunzel mumbled as she pushed herself into his side and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer.

"Thank you." He flashed her one of his trademark smirks which made her giggle.

"You didn't, however, handle Valiant nicely." She went serious again and he frowned, irritated. He hated when she was serious. She was a lighthearted creature and the look she made when serious didn't fit her face in his opinion.

"Can we stop bringing that guy up? Jeez I'm gonna think you're in love with him if he keeps popping up in our conversation." He sighed resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You're gonna have to say sorry you know. He's really mad."

"Let him stay mad." He grunted.

"_Eugene_." Eugene knew that tone, it was her warning tone.

"Fine, fine I'll get him a muffin basket or something."

"You're impossible." She sighed.

"But you love me." He spun Rapunzel around so that she faced him and for a brief second she would have seen a devilish smirk before he pulled her in for a sweet kiss and her eyes fluttered close.


	2. His new kind of adventure

Flynn was the kind of guy that lived in the fast lane, the kind of person that looked for the next thrill before the one they were already in began to bore them. He didn't just live on the wild side, he thrived on it, depended on it. If it wasn't wild it wasn't worth his time, it would only waste his time and he didn't like wasting time because he was a man of action that never stopped being about the action and every second was precious because he lived so vicariously that any second could be his last.

He didn't like it when life slowed down. He hated it in fact and did whatever he could to keep his fun rolling. He only felt alive when there was insane amounts of adrenaline pumping through his veins and no matter where he looked there was something exciting going down, _something dangerous_.

One might suppose that was the effect of being a thief, that when you weren't having a heart stopping adventure you felt as if you weren't even living and that assumption would often hold true. Especially in the case of Flynn Rider.

But there was a change taking place in him now, a change he was only vaguely aware of but a change that was happening and the change was being caused by a quirky young blonde he had picked up in a tower less than three days ago.

What was amazing about this was that many women had tried to change Flynn Rider for much longer amounts of time and they had all failed. But this girl who wasn't even trying to change him was doing it effortlessly.

She was doing it just by looking up at him with her green eyes full of the purest form of innocence and wonder he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. She was doing it by saying his name, his real name, in that sweet way she said everything. She was changing him just by treating him with respect and openness he knew he didn't deserve from someone like her. She was doing it just by being Rapunzel and expecting him to be nothing but himself.

She made him feel like everybody else but better because she didn't look at anyone else the way she looked at him. She didn't treat everyone else the way she treated him. And it made him feel special, the attention of a single girl had never made him feel special before woman threw themselves at him left and right, what reason was there to feel special about it?

But Rapunzel was different. She didn't throw herself at him but yet, she did in a very unique sort of way. She wasn't offering him anything tantalizing, she was too innocent and naïve for that but she was offering him something better. She was offering him her trust. No one had extended trust to Flynn in more years than he could count and for good reason to!

He was a notorious thief that would do almost anything to save his own hide but Rapunzel saw past things like labels, she saw into hearts and she had seen something golden when looking at Flynn and now she was digging for that gold as they sat out on the lake in their tiny rowboat surrounded by a million lanterns that gave a kind of light that made this budding young woman look like an angel and this only brought his guard down even more.

Flynn Rider was fading away with every second he looked into Rapunzel's eyes and she looked back into his and finally there was no more facade, no more bravado, there was only him, Eugene, and the girl he was realizing he was in love with, Rapunzel. And he felt, no, he_ knew_ that he would give up anything in the world to be with her as he was now.

His previous dream seemed frivolous as he stared down at this perfect vision. What was money worth compared to her? Nothing, it was worth nothing at all.

The time he had spent with Rapunzel had been an adventure even the slower moments because he had been with her and she was a whirlwind of life and energy and he loved getting caught up in her, he wanted to be caught up in her forever. She was a dream, his dream, not something he'd wished for his entire life but something he knew he'd think about for the remainder of it.

The thought of not being with her made his chest feel tight and so he didn't think about that, because it would never happen in a million years because he was no fool and he'd have to be the worst type of fool to let her go now when he was only just beginning to realize how much he wanted her near.

Instead he continued to admire her eyes, the eyes of the women that had swept him up into the biggest adventure of his life, and leaned forward eyes starting to close as the air became thick with a delicious kind of tension as if the world was slowing down to give these two unlikely lovers one perfect moment together.

Eugene decided he didn't hate slowing down as much as he originally thought.

* * *

This was the second of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thank you mecaka and dreamerprincess for reviewing the first and previous chapter of this story. I hope you also enjoyed this one and the ones I make in the future.


	3. Forgiveness Doesn't Come Easy

Rapunzel never really understood why people treated Eugene the way they did. They didn't treat him out-right rude but they didn't treat him very kindly either. Their politeness was forced, even someone as naive as Rapunzel could see that and it was starting to get to her. Why did something concerning Eugene concern Rapunzel? Because she loved him and any problems that befell your loved ones quickly became your problems as well. Although Eugene didn't see the dirty looks or hushed whispers as anything to be bothered about and he certainly didn't see them as a problem.

He had heard worse than what the villagers called him and simply rolled his eyes when he caught their behavior, that or he ignored it completely. Rapunzel, however, had not heard worse and their words hurt her. She didn't see why they didn't like Eugene. She adored Eugene more than anything and put her utmost trust and respect in him, but no one but her and her parents seemed to like him. Her parents were grateful to him and saw him along the lines of a hero. All his past crimes were forgotten on their part as soon as he had brought back the little girl they had missed for so many long hard years.

The people and the guards were an entirely different story however and they weren't so quick to forget that Eugene had a past and that past was Flynn. They were wary of him and always eyed him as if he would slip back into his old habits at any given moment. They all acted like he wasn't trying to move on from a shady part of his life but as if he was trying to lull them into a false sense of security before he did something absolutely awful.

Rapunzel was now starting to learn just how long people could hold a grudge because it had been months since he had renounced his old ways and he had been completely clean since then. Now most of his days were spent being a companion and suitor to Rapunzel and chatting up their friends from the "Snuggly Duckling" who just like him, were retired from their less than honorable past careers.

But people had a hard time letting things go and they still just weren't ready to let Eugene's past become nothing but a bad memory. Eugene had expected that and had told Rapunzel to also expect it (he had told her to expect him to be hung really) but she was still having a hard time swallowing it.

She just couldn't see how anyone could hate her Eugene. She thought that since they claimed to love her so much that they could grow to love the one she loved and the one that had brought her back safe and sound. But they didn't, they wouldn't, it seemed like they couldn't and that made her sad.

Whenever she went to Eugene with these issues he would just pull her in close and sigh as he told her that he had some things to make up for and that no one could forgive anyone with what little time had passed between the day the kingdom regained their lost princess and the present. He told her not to worry though because he wasn't going to give up on making all those who regarded him with suspicion rethink their opinion of him.

And she let the matter drop with a frown knowing that she could really do nothing about how people thought short of throwing everyone in jail for a few weeks to send a message which was entirely too extreme of a punishment for something that was hardly a crime. But still, she felt as if one more person eyed Eugene wrong that she would not be able to stop herself from hitting them with her pan.

* * *

This was the third of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. I hope you enjoyed it. Also dreamerprincess I did not answer your question in the last chapter so I will answer it here. Valerian is an herb used for sleeping purposes (I do believe). I chose it because Rapunzel is the name of a certain kind of lettuce and I thought it was cute to have her daughter share the same little name quirk of being named after a plant that wasn't a flower.


	4. Early Winter Morning

It was a well-known fact in the kingdom that Rapunzel's closest friend was...a tiny green lizard that she would more than occasionally talk to like it was Human and it would on more than a few occasions respond in a unnervingly Human manner. But after a tiny reptilian full of attitude her best friend was...a thief. A reformed, thief named Eugene and they were also a happily courting couple.

The story behind their friendship and romance is well-known in and outside the walls of the great kingdom Rapunzel and Eugene were destined to rule and just by looking at them interacting one could tell that they knew each other better than anyone could know another Human being.

But even though Eugene was the most well versed in Rapunzel's unorthodox behavior and therefore the one best equipped to handle it, she still manged to baffle him. This was because she was simply a baffling young woman. She was a living, breathing contradiction that could never be completely figured out. One might be able to compare her to the universe, a captivating, beautiful thing that's so simple yet hides so many secrets among it's stars that no one man would ever be able to fully comprehend it.

And to a man that didn't like to be lacking of knowledge on something that concerned him so completely, she aggravated him. But not being able to figure her out completely and knowing he probably never would truly know all there was to know about his beloved princess was one of the initial reasons he had fallen in love with her and would be what kept him interested in her for years to come. She was the world's most complicated puzzle and all other woman leading up to her had been too by the book for his exotic taste, far too normal for a man that found normal dull and avoided it like the plague after fooling around with it once or twice.

When he had met Rapunzel, she had seventy feet of gorgeous golden hair that healed and glowed when she sang and she had never left the high up tower she called home. She had been so far from normal one might think she was from another planet entirely.

Rapunzel hadn't really changed at all in that aspect in the years gone past, only the length of her hair had changed and she was still frustratingly fascinating to her boyfriend. But some days, or more specifically, some mornings, she was just plain frustrating.

Eugene groaned into his pillow as he lazy swatted at her small hands that were insistently pushing on his back. He might have found the feeling of her soft hands pressed to his skin sinfully enjoyable if she was perhaps giving him a massage or something up that alluring alley but she wasn't.

Her little hands were diligently pushing at him to try and wake him up. For what reason he wasn't sure. She seemed excited though. But Rapunzel got excited over a lot of things and while he usually loved indulging his sweetheart he was much less up to that task at...he wasn't sure what time it was but he didn't feel any strong rays of sunlight on his face. That meant it was too early to wake up.

Rapunzel sensed this thought and stopped shaking his shoulder and instead poked his cheek, and although he could not see he just_ knew_ that she was wearing that dazzling grin of hers that just made his heart melt and that's why he knew that if he opened his eyes he would bend to her will because he always did, and she, on some basic level of her being, knew what kind of god like power her smile exerted over him so she never stopped smiling when she wanted to get her way around him.

And although he was fully aware that once he looked at her giving him that grin he'd get out of bed regardless of whether he truly wanted to or not he was getting sick of her poking at his face so Eugene gave a deep sigh and opened one of his eyes to squint at her. This was his silent way of asking what she wanted because if he opened his mouth to speak his tone would not be pleasant enough to address the brunette and she would be cross with him for the rest of the day.

It was funny how even when he wanted her to go away he didn't really want her to (or he at least didn't want her going away cross with him). He just didn't want to see anyone this early in the morning. There was no morning before nine in his opinion. In Rapunzel's opinion there was no such thing as a morning after six. What they thought of as the morning was one of the mutual things they did not understand about each other and did not even try to.

"Eugene." Rapunzel's lips became closer to his ear when she spoke his name again and he shivered at the feel of her hot breathe before grunting and lifting his head off his pillow when all he wanted was to put it over his head and shoo the ever insistent young woman out of his room. But he wouldn't do that to her. He was much too wrapped around her little finger to do more than indulge such a thought. And he always felt bad about these thoughts after thinking them.

Aside from what Rapunzel was so eager to show or tell him he really wanted to know how he'd become so whipped.

He never thought he'd get this bad when first falling for her. But then again all he could think about was her and the bliss and adoration she drowned his sanity with. He would have to say the day of her eighteenth birthday was the day he lost all control over himself and handed everything he was over to his 'blondie'. He only regretted that now as he wondered if he would be able to go back to sleep once she said or did whatever she came into his room to say or do.

"What is it Punzie?" He yawned and she clapped her hands excitedly before pointing towards the misted glass of his balcony door and squealing as she started to dance in place. He raised a single brow in question as he rubbed his eyes and slowly shifted the covers off himself.

He always went without shirt while sleeping but never without pants. Rapunzel came into his room in the morning far too often to do that. And he didn't want to corrupt her innocence...before their wedding night and since he had yet to propose that day was still a long ways off. He could almost kick himself for wanting to do so right by her that he robbed her of one of the best things, in his perverted opinion, a man and women could do together.

He winced when his feet touched the cold floor but he couldn't see what had got her so worked up from the bed. He slowly made his way to the glass door and after rubbing a small circle clear so he could peer out at the world below he stared for a few minutes trying to find anything a sane person would get excited over...and then it dawned on him.

"A-are you excited about the snow?" He sighed looking down at Rapunzel who was gripping at his arm eyes glowing bright like emeralds and still bouncing where she stood. But at his tone her happiness faltered.

"Y-yeah..." She bit her lip. "Why wouldn't I be excited?"

Eugene was sensing that he was approaching dangerous territory. Rapunzel was a sensitive and self conscious creature. Years of being without any social interaction outside of the creature she called a Mother had left her ignorant about what was normal and she often got too excited or passionate or interested over things others considered every day. Snow was one of them.

The first winter she spent out of her tower had filled her with childish wonder and delight. It was cute seeing her run around looking so amazed by frozen water falling from the sky. It was a memory she shared with Eugene and her parents and they all treasured it. The next winter she had been too busy as a princess to fully enjoy. But this one, the one that had just arrived late in the night while everyone slept. She wasn't too busy to enjoy it and wanted to enjoy it with Eugene, before they were whisked away from each other by their separate, every-day lives.

"I mean... it's the first day where the snow is thick enough to play in and I thought..."

"You wanted us to go outside together?"

"Yes...I didn't think you'd be as bothered as anyone else I could ask to go with me...You know how everyone feels about me going out alone." The unsure look she wore made Eugene flinch. He hated that look. Rapunzel was always unsure of herself around people so he could deal with it ghosting across her face during a gala but not when they were alone.

If there was one thing he always told Rapunzel more than I love you it was you never have to be unsure around me. All the time she was forced to not be who she truly was in order to be who she was _needed_ to be and he knew that scared her and made her second guess everything she did. He was the one person who knew her as she was before her title like she was the one person who knew him without his many unsavory ones. And they were each others safe havens where there was no need for second guessing or faking.

"Well, let's at least get something to eat first." He smirked a bit when that happy smile returned and lit up the dark room like the sun and she gave him one of her special warm hugs. He remembered very suddenly why he always seemed to bend to her will. Because she always thanked him for it in her little sweet way that made him melt like everything else she did.

"You get dressed and I'll whip us up something in the kitchen!" There were many servants ready to wait on their every need but Rapunzel would never wake someone up to do something she could do by herself and his smirk was replaced with an actual small smile as she let him go and went to skip out his room.

"Wait." She stopped and glanced over her shoulder before turning herself completely to face him looking confused.

"Yes Eugene?"

"I can't take you out in the snow without you wearing shoes."

"...I hate shoes." She muttered under her breathe looking quite dejected before continuing out the room and leaving a chuckling Eugene behind.

* * *

This was the fourth of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. Now I shall go about thanking people for leaving reviews ^^! First off wow only three chapters and already I've got ten! Thanks guys.

t3I4m0n: Thank you for telling me this! I really wasn't aware of that! I'll go back through and try to find when I did it. Hopefully I didn't do that in this chapter...Thank you for the helpful review!

Me-Me Rotamundo: Thanks, I will!

mecaka: The frying pan is a character in my opinion xD. And I loved writing his thoughts down for the boat scene. Thank you for two lovely reviews!

pokefan366: First, I love you. Like you reviewed all the chapters of this story. Bless you I hope you find fifty dollars. And thank you I really can say nothing else. You're too kind ^^.

Umbre0n: She's certainly willing to knock some lights out over her hubby.

Oh and every time we hit a number like ten, twenty or so on someone gets to request a prompt and I'll write it, t3I4m0n. You're the tenth reviewer so if you wanna see something you can go ahead and tell me. In other news anyone up to being the beta of this story?


	5. Thing Of Nightmares

Eugene bolted up from the bed, panting and clutching at the sheets his face a mask of terror and panic and after staring straight ahead of him his gaze went to the space beside him. There lay a beautiful brown-haired woman who was shifting lightly in her sleep disturbed by her partners sudden movements. At seeing the rise and fall of her chest he let out a shaky laugh.

He had, had another nightmare again. That was the third time that week if he was counting correctly. The third time he had actually awoken from a dream because even subconsciously he couldn't handle the torture that was thrown at him inside those awful things.

He didn't know why he was having all these nightmares. He personally thought he was much too old for such a childish thing as a nightmare but apparently he wasn't. All of these nightmares had featured the woman who lay beside him who was completely ignorant of all the horrible emotions that weighed heavy on his heart and mind. He was glad she didn't know.

He was embarrassed about how bad things were getting. Embarrassed that he was nervous about closing his eyes and slipping into bed beside his wife because he doesn't want to dream of losing her again. Eugene was a strong person, always had been and always will be. But he could only handle so much and that so much was dreaming about his wife meeting a new terrible end every-time he fell asleep.

Rapunzel, when it came down to it was the only family he had in the world. And he was filled with a sense of panic he hadn't felt since the time he almost lost her to think about losing her. It felt too real to think about losing her since he already knew how it felt, since he had already come so painfully close. The time he lost her was out of both of their hands.

They had no choice in the matter and that was the reoccurring theme in his dreams. She always left him in some way. Dying, being kidnapped, calling out to him as she experienced all sorts of torture and he went through his own personal version of hell by being able to do nothing to help her. By not being able to come and rescue her. By not being able to rush in and save her like the dashing and fearless hero she thought he was.

But the one thing that never happened was her just leaving him.

That's exactly what she had done in this nightmare. One second it was the usual nightmare, he was clutching her lifeless body desperately, like a life line, sobbing and the next minute the scene had changed. She was screaming at him. Telling him all the horrible things he had done in the past made him unlovable. That she was a princess and could have anyone she wanted and that anyone else would be better than the orphan she married out of pity.

And that, was the nightmare that truly broke him. Because the only fear he had that was greater than him losing her...was her walking away from him. Her just leaving him because she had wised up like everyone urged her to. Because she found herself a nice proper prince that could really rule beside her.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip stubbornly, he wasn't going to cry over that dream. It wasn't even real. Why should he cry over it? His Punzie...she loved him with all her heart. He knew that. So why did that dream hit so close to home?

He buried his face in his hands for a moment before peeking through his fingers at his still sleeping wife. There was a peaceful smile on her lips and if that didn't tug at his heart strings...

"_Eugene_."

It was the softest utterance and it was filled with tenderness that eased his fears and insecurities away quickly and easily. She shifted again and reached out like she was trying to find something and he realized she was reaching for _him_.

He smiled a reluctant smile as he went to lay back down beside her and he pulled her in close as he could and rested an ear to her chest listening to her heartbeat. She sighed softly and became peaceful once more. Peaceful because his arms were around her, peaceful because she could feel him so close and that comforted her as much as it comforted him.

"I-I love you so much." His words were barely above a whisper and muffled since his face was pressed into her chest and he allowed himself to cry. Just a little and completely silently. But they weren't sad tears. They were tears of relief. Relief in knowing that dream Rapunzel and his Rapunzel were very different things.

His Rapunzel thought she could no better than him and while he knew this wasn't true he would never correct her on it. Because he didn't want her to wise up and let him go. He needed to be able to wrap her in his arms and pretend that she had no one more perfect for her than him because for him, there was no one more perfect for him, than her. And losing his other half, _think__ing_, of losing his other half in any way, well it was a thing of nightmares.

* * *

This was the fifth of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. Thank you miss Me-Me for another lovely review! It's fine I can read your reviews just fine ^^!


	6. In Sickness and Health

Eugene's face was pulled into a grimace as he gently dabbed at Rapunzel's warm forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes. He had been grimacing for almost three whole days now and Rapunzel had jokingly said his face would get stuck like that if he kept it up. Now she was really beginning to think it had gotten stuck. She had never seen such an expression grace her sweetheart's face for so long. This was because he typically wasn't the type to worry about, well anything. He was a laid-back type that was going to get no grey hairs over the little things.

Or that's what he had her believe. In reality he stressed quite a lot and it was typically over her. At the moment it was especially over her. If he was in a joking mood he would have congratulated her on her ability to turn him into such a mess. But he was more in a pull all his hair out kind of mood. Now we know it has something to do with his beloved who always finds her way into a mess but what could she have possibly done this time? What could she do to make him so worried about her that he was practically living by her side?

Simple, she got sick.

Getting ill is a very natural and unavoidable part of the Human experience. It happens to everyone far more than once in their lifetime and while it's unpleasant it's just a thing you must accept as a living, breathing creature that is very vulnerable to the world that surrounds it. But in Rapunzel's case, well, not so much. For the past eighteen years of her life she hasn't been vulnerable to the elements of the world she lived in. She barely even lived in it. She just stayed in her perfect germ free tower that was cleaned daily because the person that occupied it had nothing better to do than to clean it from top to bottom a large majority of the time.

And on the rare occasion that she ever started feeling ill all she had to do was sing a pretty little song and she could skip through all the nastiest that every regular Human had to endure. But now she didn't just live in a perfectly clean tower alongside a woman who was perfectly healthy and carried no germs due to her 'daughter's' magical talent. She lived in a place frequented by dozens of other Human beings that came from god knows where, doing god knows what, tracking god knows how many germs and sicknesses through and no amount of perfect cleaning in an attempt to keep all the important people that lived inside the magnificent walls of Corona's castle in tip top shape so they could preform all their duties could prevent nature from taking it's course.

The latest victim of cruel Mother Nature was the beautiful young princess Rapunzel. Or the usually beautiful princess. At the moment she looked quite the sight! Only a slimmer of her usual radiance was managing to peek through the tired appearance that fighting off the particularly nasty cold she was experiencing caused. On top of it being rather nasty it was also the first she'd ever gotten: or the first full fledged one she had ever gotten. It was the same thing really because either way she hadn't felt this miserable since before she could remember! And being not used to the suffering of sickness she would often start crying in frustration.

Her nose was stuffy and she could hardly breathe. She was too hot but when she took her covers off she felt too cold. Her head felt funny and when she attempted to stand the world would spin. Her throat hurt and she had the worst coughing fits anyone had ever seen, they shook her naturally tiny frame violently and just watching was a painful thing to do. She was starving but the only thing she could stomach was tea and toast and her doctor was telling her she needed more nutrition in her body to start getting better but she would become sick if she so much as tried to sip on some broth. The poor girl was the very definition of miserable.

But she was no more miserable than her forever troubled boyfriend. He was even more lost than she was in this situation. He hated seeing her not happy and seeing her in such bad health kept him in a constant state of nervousness. He just wanted her to be able to bounce around in her usual exuberant fashion as her joyous singing bounced off the stone walls of her home. Since she had gotten sick the castle seemed much less of friendly place to be. Everyone had gotten used to the bubbly brunette princess walking around and lighting up the place like the sun never could.

She was truly the light of happiness in everyone's lives and when she was so unhappy it reflected deeply in the moods of the people, everyone was acting just as devoid of life as their princess. The cheerful place he was starting to think of as home was starting to feel more like a prison and he had to wonder if this was how Rapunzel felt when she was still living in her tower. Of course he could leave when he pleased without fear of punishment but he still _felt_ like he couldn't. Rapunzel was there and he was bound by his love for her to stay as close to her as possible. Especially in her current state.

So while he was making himself stay out of love it still felt awful. This was because he didn't usually stay in the castle all day. Only to take the etiquette classes needed to become a proper prince, to enjoy Rapunzel's company and to sleep and eat, otherwise he was out indulging himself by being free and having as much adventure as possible without getting into too much trouble (his definition of too much was very off of course but even he knew when to stop). But since she'd gotten sick he hadn't left out of worry of what could occur in his absence and he was going a little stir crazy.

Still, he could handle not going out the main issue was that he didn't want to sit by her side and look at her be brought to near tears by how awful she felt. He didn't like seeing her suffer. A lot of his time was spent making preventive measures so he wouldn't have to see her like this in any way. Emotionally or physically.

But yet here they were in the exact situation he hated them to be in. It was far from the top of his list to sit and watch his wife to be wheeze, sniffle and cough like she was dying. The thought made his blood chill and he wanted to slap himself. Sick was bad enough but his morbid brain didn't think so. Why did he have to think of dying? Now that it was in his head the thought wasn't leaving and only dug deeper into his tired mind as he looked at her pale skin. What would happen if she kept refusing to eat? Would her cheeks sink in and ribs start to show? Would she actually die from this?

He stubbornly nipped that panicked train of thought in the butt. The doctor had said the cold was bad, much worse than it should be but he also said that the chances of it getting much worse were slim. Which meant there was a billion to one chance of her dying from it. He just needed to calm down. He placed his lips to her hot and damp forehead softly and her closed eyes fluttered open slowly.

"E-eugene?" She rubbed her throat and he frowned at how hoarse she sounded. He slipped an arm under her and sat her up in a way that she was propped against him, still half laying down and handed her her cup of tea. He made sure to keep one hand on the cup because it looked like she wasn't even strong enough or wake enough to pick it up. She took a sip of it, or tried to, she chocked on the liquid due to another coughing fit and Eugene quickly set the drink down to pat her on the back. She recovered a few seconds later and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I-I'm sorry you have to do all of t-this Eugene."

"What? Rapunzel what are you talking about?" Rapunzel had a way of knowing what he was thinking even if he didn't know. He was anxious about having barely seen anything but the inside of her room for the past week but he was more anxious over Rapunzel to notice his own discomfort. He was truly a social creature whether he thought so or not.

"Being stuck in here and taking care of me, why don't you go outside I-I'll be fine."

"Oh, no, no, no I'm not going anywhere Blondie forget it." He frowned.

"Don't you want to go outside?" She frowned back.

"...Not really." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck as the thought came to the forefront of his mind.

"_Eugene_."

"Okay, okay I guess so but I'm not leaving you here." His admission was quickly followed by a stubborn declaration and another frown.

"Why not?" Rapunzel's eyes burned with that innocent curiosity that appeared whenever she was faced with something she didn't understand and he almost smiled.

"Because you're sick."

"So, there are a lot of people to take care of me. You don't have to play babysitter."

"Rapunzel I'm not playing baby-sitter. This...this is just what people do when their loved ones are sick." He sighed.

"Yeah but they don't have to do it all the time, it's not a death sentence, go have fun." She pushed at his chest weakly and he chuckled knowing she was just thinking about his well being like he was thinking about her's.

"Fine I'll go-" He grabbed her wrists and tucked her back under the covers. She looked shocked that he would actually relent so quickly but pleased and settled into her pillows comfortably after a loud but cute sneeze that had her wriggling her red button nose with an irritated groan.

"-down to the kitchen to get you a fruit salad." He finished his sentence with a mischievous smirk and wink before walking towards the door.

"Really Eugene I'm okay." He scoffed at her pleading and looked over his shoulder with a get out of here expression.

"_Look_, Blondie, just let me take care of you." Those were the last words he said before strutting out of the room to go and get her something to eat and once he had completely left Rapunzel smiled tiredly. Every-day, even on the worst of days, she found more and more reasons to fall even more in love with the man that would do anything for her.

* * *

This was the sixth of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. Thank you miss pokefan for the idea behind this chapter. Writing this has made me realize something...I LOVE WRITING REQUESTS! So just send them via review at any time and I'll write for them, it will help me to not run out of ideas anyways! Now to address miss dreamerprincess...I read the story you were talking about and I'm not sure I could pull off a crossover like that brilliant piece of work but I'm going to try. Also I'd like to thank all the other people who reviewed! You're all dolls ^^!


	7. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

_Rapunzel's 19th birthday_

* * *

This year was a very special year for the kingdom. This was the first year that the kingdom was celebrating Rapunzel's birthday right alongside their princess who was once thought lost to them. The kingdom was alive with splendor and light like never before, although it was hard to tell which was brighter, the smiles on the faces that inhabited it and their joyous laughter that rung through the kingdom like the loudest church bells, or the soft lights of the millions lanterns that were pushed up into the sky in happy celebration. It would be terribly hard for one to decide because both were the most wonderful thing to light up the night than the beautiful stars and they could hardly be seen through the mass of man made lanterns that looked like stars themselves if you were from a distance.

The not so young girl whose birth the villagers were celebrating was hanging halfway off the balcony that she had first met her parents on and shared with them now along with Eugene of course. No birthday could be complete without him in her opinion. She wasn't even sure how she had spent her other birthdays making merry without him celebrating with her. The fact that they had not known each other before the past year hardly even registered to her anymore. It felt like they had known each other since the beginning of time.

She gave a pleased and breathless sigh as a lantern floated near her and her fingers brushed it's paper side as she pushed it up higher as if it needed the help. Eugene watched silently from where he stood and felt a tug at his heart from how familiar that small gesture was. He remembered her doing it the first time she'd seen the lanterns, when he had taken her out onto the lake and she'd taken his breathe away. That had been one of the best days of his life (apart from what happened after the lights began to burn out and float too far for them to see them from their spot at least).

It was because he'd made her so happy. That he'd helped her fulfill such an important dream. He'd never known before Rapunzel that giving felt so good. But he supposed he'd never had the chance to love someone as deeply as he loved Rapunzel enough to find this lesson out earlier in life. If he'd been wiser when he was younger and known that adventure and money weren't the best thing in the world to have he wondered if he would have found the love he had with Rapunzel sooner. But he shook his head smiling right after that thought.

Maybe he would have found love but it would have been only half the kind of love he had with Rapunzel. He was glad he'd learned what love and caring for someone was a year ago and not earlier. Because then he might have never met Rapunzel, and who would never want to meet the person that changed their life in the best possible way they could? Eugene wasn't sure but he didn't really want to meet that person.

His eyes briefly drifted from Rapunzel to her parents that stood just a few feet away from him holding onto each other and watching Rapunzel just like he had been doing. They looked almost as happy as Rapunzel and he knew why. This was the first birthday they were spending with Rapunzel since she was a little baby. This was a special day for them. He felt another tug at his heart as he thought back to an earlier conversation he'd had with Susan, queen of Corona that morning. She had pulled him into the tightest hug since the first day they met and thanked him for bringing their daughter back so they could share this day with her.

The king and queen had become something of parents to him and with any luck they'd become actual parents to him by the end of the night. Or at least parents in law to be. Yes tonight was the night that Eugene Fitzherbert planned to propose to the woman he loved. He knew in the grand scheme of things that they'd only known each other for a year but that was enough time for him. He honestly had been willing to marry Rapunzel the day he climbed up her colossal tower to try and save her from the wicked woman she called a Mother. But he wanted to make sure.

He knew he loved her, he knew he loved her enough to die for her but they'd only known each other for three days then. Maybe that was enough time to fall in deep love but he doubted it was enough time to decide you wanted to marry someone. He wanted to wait till that swept off your feet and head spinning confusion had dulled down, wanted to wait to think about all the positives and negatives that could come from them doing something like conjoining their lives until death. But now, he was sure he wanted to marry the princess and make her _his_ princess.

Besides if he didn't someone else might try to. Suitors for Rapunzel's hand were coming from everywhere and it filled him with unease because he knew the goal behind their visits. All the young princes and lords and even the old ones that were kings from all over came to see the fated princess Rapunzel who once had seventy feet hair that was seemingly made of gold and try to make her their future queen. While she didn't have such exotic looking blonde locks anymore she was still quite the beauty and while she lacked knowledge on how to be a perfect princess she could pass as the perfect lady. Sweet, kind, strong convictions, witty and a treasure to be around.

She was a catch.

And he couldn't possibly expect for the rest of all Human males to look the other way because she was his. The same went for him in some respect. He'd been doing a lot of damage control in an attempt to try and become someone that the kingdom would want ruling them. Because he knew that the court would throw a fit if he was still the old Flynn Rider when he tried to take over as King. He needed their approval and the approval of the people. And he was working hard to get it, the strange part was he was getting it.

The people were actually starting to forgive him for his past transgressions and maybe this had something to do with him a few months prior becoming Rapunzel's personal guard. She hadn't wanted one and had put up a fight about having someone walking around with her at all hours of the day, shadowing her movements. She claimed it infringed upon her freedom and rights to privacy regardless of it being for her own safety. And so being the only one who truly knew how to talk to Rapunzel and pitch things in a way that she would buy he asked that if he went to guard school and learned how to be a guard and then became her personal one if she would mind having one, and she said no.

Everyone had been a little uncomfortable with the idea at first. The head of the guards even more so than most because he didn't want an ex thief who was romantically involved with the princess looking after the princess and because he claimed Eugene wasn't tough enough for the job of protecting such an important royal. Eugene being a man of surprises was able to be a passable royal bodyguard in just a few short months. He had just started being officially her guard three months ago. And he was getting even more attention from the opposite gender as a the dashing royal guard that saved the princess than when he was a ruggedly handsome thief. He only had eyes for Rapunzel however.

So although many people wanted to marry both of them they only wanted each other. Still it wouldn't hurt to make it official so that there would be no danger of being separated by a stubborn royal wanting to set up an alliance with Corona through a marriage. While the king and queen loved Rapunzel and wanted her to be happy they were still royalty and royalty had a bad reputation with setting up awful arranged marriages and making kingdoms go down in flames because of it. But they had no quarrels with letting her wait. There hadn't even been talks of marriage before really. They wanted to hold onto her as long as they could as their little girl before she did something as grown up as get married.

But they were also willing to pass her hand that they clung to so tightly to a man if they found him truly worthy of her affection. And ironically the man they found worthy was him. A few weeks ago he had asked them for Rapunzel's hand and after a long interrogation session like they did not know Eugene at all, they said yes. He had been so happy that when Henry stuck his hand out for a handshake he gave him a hug. It had been a humorous little meeting between the prince to be and the king and queen. But when Henry glanced back at Eugene and gave him a serious and firm look the soft tug at his heart started to feel like a bear trying to rip it out.

Henry knew that tonight was the night he wanted to propose to Rapunzel and he apparently wanted him to stop being a coward and do it now as the lights started to dim and become nothing more than a pleasant memory for Rapunzel to lock up in her head and heart and treasure until next year when she'd get to see them again. Despite his nerves though he gave a slow nod and his hand went to his pocket where he fiddled with the small velvet box that felt like an anchor, rooting him to his spot. He looked back at Henry and this time he looked less hesitant and nodded again. The older man gave him a small smile and guided his wife and the two guards that stood out on the balcony besides Eugene himself back inside.

Rapunzel seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of the other people despite the fact that she had not been watching them but the skylight and turned around looking puzzled.

"Eugene...what's going on? Where are Mom and Dad?" He looked around awkwardly at her question and walked over to stand next to her.

"Uh, um they'll be back in a second but uh. I...I've got something to ask you."

"Okay." She nodded slowly looking suspicious.

"Rapunzel you know that I love you right?"

"Right." She looked even more suspicious now.

"And you know I'd do anything for you right?"

"Right."

"Okay, okay good." He mumbled this more to himself than to her but she heard anyways and raised one of her eyebrows in silent question and it was at this time that he decided he should stop stalling and he slowly lowered himself onto one knee. Rapunzel read a lot of romance novels but oddly enough didn't register what he was doing right away and still looked confused.

"Rapunzel I've met a lot of woman before you." Now she was frowning and crossing her arms and Eugene was regretting not preparing a speech before hand. Winging it wasn't turning out all that well. "Uh that is to say...I mean...well I've met a lot of woman before you but none of them, and I mean _none of them_ have ever even been like you. You're special and there will never be anyone like you in the entire world. A girl like you doesn't come once every hundred years. She only comes once, and there will be only one special guy that gets you during that one time you're here. And I'd kind of like to be that guy." She looked happy now and her arms uncrossed, she still looked confused though and Eugene would laugh if he wasn't so nervous. He wiped the sweaty hand that wasn't still in his pocket playing with the box on his trousers and took both of her smaller hands in his larger one.

"So what I'm trying to say is-" He stopped to clear his throat because his voice cracked and he gave her a withering glare when she giggled. This only made her giggle harder.

"I-I'm sorry continue." She was starting to catch on to what was going on and she seemed amused. She was just now realizing why Eugene had suddenly started talking about marriage so often in the past month. Asking her what she thought of it. Asking her if she wanted to do it. Asking her if she'd ever want to marry him. She was surprised she hadn't realized sooner. She guessed she had been too caught up in preparations for her birthday to think of much else which was probably his plan if she thought about it.

"Thank you." He grumbled his grip on her hands tightening as he tried not to look like he would faint. "What I'm trying to say is-" His other hand tried to ease the box out of his pocket but it got stuck and his face contorted with irritation. He tried to pull it out again and it still wouldn't budge. It took three times before it finally came out and that was when he realized his hand was in a fist and had uncurled it somewhat so it could be pulled from the hole.

Rapunzel looked like she was going to go blue in the face from holding back her laughter and he just growled and dropped her hand to open the box and thrust it upwards burying his face in the hand that had been holding hers so he could hide his face in shame. He had wanted this proposal to go smoothly, he wanted to make himself look like a prince charming and instead he looked like the court jester. He wished she had her pan with her so she could knock him out with it. This was too much for his inflated pride to take.

"Rapunzel, will you give this complete moron the chance to be the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" His words were muffled by his hand but since she was listening so intently that she heard him clearly. He was expecting a yes or a no after this question but instead he got-

"Are you sure you want to get married?"

"_Huh_?" This made him look up and his hands dropped to his sides, it was his turn to be confused. "W-why would I ask if I wasn't sure?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe you feel like you _had_ to do it."

"No I want to do it." He shook his head. "I love you."

"And I love you, Eugene." She gave him a soft smile. "But I don't want you to feel pressured into marrying me. I know you must feel some kind of pressure with all my other suitors coming to the castle all the time with the intention of marrying me the week after their first two words to me."

"Well...yeah I do." There was no point in lying to Rapunzel, she could always tell when he was lying for some reason. "But I also really want to marry you. You're the most important thing to me since, well... I can't even remember when another person was important enough to me that I'd be willing to die for them! And I don't want to ever lose you and I want to be with you by your side until you get sick of looking at me." It was half a joke and half not. "I want to be able to wake up in the morning to your smiling face. I want to be able to point to you and say 'that's my wife'. I want to one day hold a baby in arms that looks just like you and be able to think that this little miracle is something my wife and I created. I just want to marry you and walk with you and experience everything life and love has to offer us together."

"This has something to do with the suitors. I'll admit it. But it also has everything to do with you and how much I love you and everything about you and how I want to get to see everything I love about you for years and years to come. SO yes, I'm sure I want to marry you. The only question left is do you want to marry me?" Rapunzel's eyes were becoming misted over and she wiped at them stubbornly trying to get them to go away. But they refused and soon some spilled onto her cheeks and she began vigorously shaking her head.

"In that case the answer is yes, the answer is yes a thousand times! Yes I will marry you!" She started to bounce on the balls of her feet and her hands clenched into fists as if she was trying to hold back the fullness of her reaction before her face broke out into a grin and she flung herself into his arms knocking him onto his back. He let out a whoosh of air and winced but smiled. He had been expecting that reaction if she said yes. She was an excitable person and this was a big thing. Then he fully realized that she had said yes.

"WOO HOO!" He wrapped one arm around her and threw the other into the air as he cried out in triumph, this was quite possible the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life and now that it was over he was relieved and happier than he'd ever been before. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Rapunzel giggled again and kissed his cheek as they laughed together and hugged one another as if they'd never see each other again.

Behind the balcony doors the king and queen smiled.

"Aaaah young love." Henry chuckled and they walked away from the heavy oak doors, hand in hand done with their ease-dropping, looking pleased that they would soon gain a son and a rather nice one at that.

* * *

This was the seventh of the fifty one-shots I intend on writing centered around my favorite Disney couple, Rapunzel and Eugene. Thank you miss pokefan for the idea behind this chapter and the ideas for future chapters. Writing this chapter made me almost faint, gosh I love this couple and I like making Eugene act like a dork even more. I know that at the end of the movie Eugene said 'and after years and years of asking and asking' but I don't know I saw this direction and ran with it. So it's more like she said yes after one time with just a little bit of hesitation because I'm fucking awesome. So enjoy that.

Also review thanking time!

_Guest 8/10/13 . chapter 5 _

_Oh my goodness these are great! Rapunzel is by far my favorite Disney Princess and I always wondered what would become of her and Eugene and this paints an amazing picture! I would love to see maximus and paskel in the future ;)_

Yeah I totally need to include them in the story more! Thanks for subtly and politely pointing the lack of them out! Wouldn't want to leave the animal buddies out of this! I'd have put them in this chapter but there wasn't really a need for them and I couldn't find a way to fit them in. Oh and thank you! Glad I could paint a picture of their happily ever after for you. She's my favorite to.

_pokefan366 8/18/13 . chapter 6_

_I loved the way you had Eugene staying by Rapunzel's side, taking care of her while she's sick. I'm sure she would do the same for him. I thought of a few more stories you could write. _

_ 1) Rapunzel's first Valentine's Day_  
_ 2) Rapunzel's first Christmas_  
_ 3) Rapunzel's first time experiencing snow_  
_ 4) What Rapunzel would get Eugene on his birthday_

Yeah she would. Except she'd probably keep less calm outwardly, she'd turn into a little panicking Momma hen. Good ideas! Thank you for these ideas! I'm totally gonna do them!

_Me-Me Rotamundo 8/18/13 . chapter 6_

_I loved ... do not know who is sweeter, if Eugene for taking care of Rapunzel,or Rapunzel telling Eugene that will be fine ..._  
_ I really liked, I hope to see the continuation soon! ;)_

Thank you! And well, you've got the continuation now so HOORAY!

_Umbre0n8/19/13 . chapter 6_

_D'aww._

D'aww indeed my friend. D'aww indeed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

See ya guys later!


	8. Pascal is an awesome name

"Hey Rapunzel?" Eugene suddenly looked up from the book he was silently reading and over at Rapunzel who was sitting in a chair across from him. Rapunzel had been reading when he entered and she seemed fixated on the new book he had gotten for her at the market. He had come in seeking out her company but seeing how her eyes darted from line to line and how fast she was flicking through the pages he knew she was at a good part and couldn't tear her away from it. So instead he opted to just sit in her presence until she decided she was done reading.

Or that's what he had tried to do, he was having a moment and was craving Rapunzel's attention and didn't like the fact that it was focused on a book. So after a few minutes of plotting he came up with the perfect way to get her attention back on him. Or he hoped it was the perfect way. He couldn't stand being ignored much longer and the last time he couldn't stand it had been when he hadn't seen Rapunzel for a week because of her royal duties. If only a few hours was having the same effect as a week had his love-sick condition could only be getting worse. He didn't mind that.

As long as she stopped looking at that book like it was the most interesting thing in the room while he- the dashing young hero with a killer smirk- was also in the room. He was starting to worry for her sanity...and to an extent his sanity. When was the last time he'd followed a girl around like a loyal dog? When he was _twelve_? Rapunzel did weird things to him.

"Yes Eugene?" Rapunzel looked up at him slowly as if it hurt to look away from that book and he had the urge to snatch it out of her pretty little hands and throw it out the window. But that action would get him the silent treatment for a few days. So he didn't do that.

"How did you meet the little lizard anyways?"

"Do you mean Pascal?" She quirked an eyebrow in question. Pascal and Eugene could be considered 'friend's' now but he rarely ever asked her about him. He didn't need to since he rode around on her shoulder all day and he could ask him himself.

"You have another lizard? Of course I mean Pascal! How did you meet him?" His plan was working perfectly. Behind that suspicion was the urge to tell a story and he knew she'd give in, she always gave in. Besides he actually did want to hear this story. He'd always wondered how they'd met each other and the obvious conclusion that her 'Mother' had gotten Pascal for her as a pet to keep her happy just didn't seem right. Also it was the most obvious conclusion and those conclusions were always wrong in the case of Rapunzel.

"You sure you want to know." She was putting her book down now and leaning closer with a hopeful gleam in her pretty green eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded and with that she gave a small squeal and rushed to sit with him on the chair he was occupying. It really was only made for one so she just curled up in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her after nuzzling his cheek against her own playfully and smirking when she said his goatee was tickling her. After a second of her shifting to get comfortable she laid her hands in her lap and started looking very serious which had Eugene's smirk becoming a smile.

She was assuming story telling position. A position he found adorable. She took her stories very seriously.

"Once upon a time-" She paused and frowned before looking up at Eugene. "-Eugene once upon a time doesn't sound like it fits this story since it actually happened."

"Why don't you use a long time ago?" He offered up trying to hold back a chuckle. She was the cutest little angel to ever fall from heaven in his opinion.

"Oh thank you!" She leaned up to peck his jaw before regaining her serious face and Eugene began absent-mindedly playing with her short brown hair. "A long time ago, when I was only around eleven years old I had one to the best days of my life. It started out like any other day though. It was summer and my birthday was about a month away. Moth-...I mean Gothel had just gone out for some reason. I think it was groceries. But that's besides the point."

"I had just finished brushing my hair and doing all my chores and was sitting on the windowsill reading. She never liked me doing that but I did it anyways. The book I was reading was very good, it was about two friends. A boy and a girl going on an adventure but the girl had to save the boy because he had been captured by pirates! I looked up from the book because I heard some squeaks and cawing from below and looked down to see that there was a mean looking Raven trying to carry off a little green lizard who was clinging on to one of the vines that ran up my tower."

"The bird started tugging harder on the tiny chameleons legs and the poor thing had to let go or it's legs might have been torn off! As the raven rose higher up in the air just near my window I decided I could be like the girl from my book and help the poor thing." Eugene smiled as he watched her face change expressions. It was like she was going through all the events again and he had no doubt that this was the exact face she was wearing during the time the story took place.

"So as quickly as I could I used my hair as a whip and tried to grab the chameleon out of the bird's claws. Unfortunately I missed and smacked the raven on it's back who dropped Pascal in surprise. I panicked and leaned so far out of my tower to catch him that I almost fell off the ledge but at the last second I manged to shift my weight backwards and I fell into the tower instead. Pascal was just a baby then and he was very grateful that I saved him and started nuzzling me like a puppy! I decided that I wanted to keep him after that and so, I did."

"And that's how we met!" She finished with a clap of her hands and then looked up at Eugene with a hopeful expression and he smirked knowing what she was looking for.

"Nice story-telling Blondie." He chuckled kissing her forehead. "But there was one thing you didn't talk about during it that I really wanted to know."

"What?" She looked confused.

"How on Earth did he wind up with the name Pascal?"

"Oh that...well one time I mispronounced pastel and I hadn't named him yet and I thought it sounded catchy so named him Pascal...? Is that _not_ a good name?"

"Oh no honey it's a great name!"

"...I don't believe you."

* * *

This is uh..the eighth (I'm not even keeping track at the moment) drabble I intend to write centered around my favorite Disney couple Eugene and Rapunzel. Thank you for your lovely reviews, they rock!_  
_


	9. Am I pretty?

Rapunzel stared into her vanity mirror with a deep frown resting on her lips. She had sat down to start getting ready but that was fifteen minutes ago and she had done nothing since that time. Nothing but stare into the mirror and frown. Why was she frowning you might ask? Yesterday and the previous night had given the day she first saw the lanterns and the day Eugene proposed to her a run for their money. Which wasn't that much of a shock considering a girl's wedding day is supposed to be the best day of her life and the night she spends with her husband afterwords should be quite enjoyable to and for Rapunzel it certainly was.

So why was she so upset? What could have possibly brought her out of the euphoric paradise she was experiencing?

Her appearance. She wasn't happy with it. She wasn't sure why but she wasn't. Everything about her just felt wrong today, it looked wrong. Now Rapunzel wasn't really a girl that got all that self conscious. At least not about her looks but the longer she looked in the mirror, the longer she _really_ observed herself the more imperfections she found. And with each imperfection she found she only became more unhappy.

So far she'd discovered that her teeth were little bit crooked. That her lips were a little too thin. That her chin was little too pointed looking when she looked at it from the side. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they were much too big to be proportionate with the other smaller features of her face. Her neck was too long. Her ears were too big. Her nose was just odd and her hair. Well that was the part that upset her the most. Her hair was still so short, it barely even brushed her shoulders, and it looked so dull in comparison to the striking and clean blonde color it once was. A river of gold now looked like a clop of dirt on her head in her opinion.

One of her hands was toying with the thick but silky strands of her hair as she stared blankly at her reflection. A question was running through her head as she stared at herself. And the question was how could someone as handsome as her husband love something as homely as herself. She'd learned a thing or to about beauty and what was considered beauty since she had rejoined society. And if she took each one of her features and thought about them they weren't what was considered beautiful. At least not to her. She turned her gaze towards the ground and her hands dropped into her lap, she wasn't sure she wanted to look at herself anymore.

She was on the verge of tears when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her bare back into an equally bare chest. She tensed for a second and looked up to see Eugene had joined her and she could see him also in the mirror. He was leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing small circles into her stomach maybe in an attempt to sooth her. The scrutinizing glare he wore said he knew something was wrong although he wasn't sure what.

"What are you doing Rapunzel?" He asked after a few minutes of them watching each other through the mirror silently.

"Did you sleep well?" She managed to keep her voice from shaking and her hand moved to stroke his cheek affectionately.

"I think I asked you a question first." He frowned disapprovingly at her attempt to change the subject.

"Just getting ready for the day." She shrugged.

"You cry every-time you get dressed in the morning?" He quipped with an eye roll.

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something, nothing doesn't make people cry."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I do."

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Eugene you're being stubborn."

"So are you."

"Can we drop this?!"

"No."

"Why does this even matter?!"

"Oh let's see. Because I'm your husband and should know when something is wrong with you. Your problems are my problems, blah, blah, blah. Do I need to keep going with this or are you going to keep dodging my question because it's only making me worry about you. Did I do something wrong? Is that it?"

"No of course not!" She looked shocked at his words which made him sigh.

"Well then if it isn't me what is it?"

"I...am I...do you think I'm pretty?"

It was his turn to look shocked.

"Pretty? Punz you're beauty personified!" He moved one of his arms under her knees and lifted her off the chair which he sat down in and placed her on his lap.

"I don't- is this why you're crying? Because you think you're not _pretty_?" By the way her head hung and she refused to look at him he had to guess he'd hit the nail on the head. "I don't no where you got such a stupid idea in your head...D-did someone tell you, you weren't pretty?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"I just don't think I'm pretty Eugene."

"Yeah and that doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?" She challenged.

"Because you're gorgeous!"

"What part of me is gorgeous?!"

When he didn't say anything Rapunzel looked up and what she found was him glaring at her.

"Rapunzel. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Everything about you is gorgeous. And why are you even so focused on your beauty anyways? You have tons of other qualities that are way more important than how you look! You're sweet, kind, charming, smart, artistic and all around wonderful. How amazing you looked is more like icing on the cake. And trust me you look amazing."

"You're my husband, you're supposed to say that." She grumbled glumly as a blush made it's way across her cheeks.

"Fair enough but I really mean it. You're as radiant as the sun."

"Eugene, stop that." She mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

"I don't think I should though. It's obvious that you need some reassurance and I'm going to give it to you." His voice dropped to a seductive purr that had Rapunzel turning a shade of red not yet discovered.

"I'm going to spend the rest of our honeymoon convincing you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world in anyway I possibly can!" He suddenly stood up which made Rapunzel let out a surprised squeak and her hands went to grip his shoulders in fear of falling as he began to walk them towards their unmade bed. He laid her down gently and placed a soft kiss onto her lips before moving to her ear and after a small nip whispering. "I'll start now."

* * *

This is the ninth of the fifty drabbles I intend to write centered around my favorite Disney couple Eugene and Rapunzel. Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated and happy especially the ones with some helpful criticism! _  
_


	10. Tasty tea: Modern AU

Rapunzel had always been a light sleeper so try as he might Eugene could never be quiet enough as he prepared their breakfast to avoid waking her. He couldn't hear her enter the room over the sizzling of the frying pans but felt eyes watching him and glanced over his shoulder to find his little brunette love rubbing her eyes and observing him from the doorway, clothed in a T-shirt a few sizes too big for her that made her look even more petite than she already was.

"Mornin' Blondie." He smirked at her, the smirk he was giving her reminded her of the one he'd worn last night that led her to having her hair more messy than usual this present morning. That smirk was evil and one day it would be the death of her, she was sure of it.

While his smolder had her rolling her eyes and sometimes laughing in his face one of his usual smirks could get her knees knocking against each other as she tried to remain dignified. Only his eyes gave away the intention behind the smirk and she was sure the smirk he was giving her now was of the alluring kind and she stared at him as if to say 'you're impossible' before she began to comb slender fingers through tangled locks as she sat at their table.

"Got hungry?" She asked after a moment of silence. She was usually the one to cook because they both enjoyed her cooking more than they did his. But on the rare occasion when he woke up earlier than her he would often just for go their usual morning routine and cook himself. "You could've woken me."

He could laugh at such an idea. _Wake her up._ If she was still asleep she clearly needed more rest and he was unwilling to pull her away from their comfortable bed so that she could make him breakfast when he was capable of doing it himself. He could be self-centered but it was oddly enough hard for him to slip into normal habits with his long time girlfriend whose selflessness he didn't wish to take for granted. "You needed to sleep."

He paused in his making of pancakes to place a cup of something in front of her. When she looked into the cup she saw tea and smiled, it smelled like it was mint which was a flavor she was fond of.

"Thank you." She chirped before moving to get up for some sugar.

"Already fixed it how you like it." He said as he took out two plates.

"Did you?" She took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised to find it sweetened just right. "You did."

It was such a small thing for him to know just the way she liked to take her tea but it made her heart melt because he payed just that much attention to her. She smiled a goofy little smile as she watched him cook their first meal of the day and she decided that she would handle the clean-up for all his thoughtful consideration.

* * *

This is the... I don't know what number we're on. I'm sick, it's 2:34 and for some reason I wanted to update this story. So here you are folks. Prompt was from imagineyourotp on tumblr. Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated and happy especially the ones with some helpful criticism! _  
_


	11. It's 'jif': Modern AU

"Hey Eugene, come look at this cat gif it's hilarious." Rapunzel had recently developed a love for some site she called 'tumblr' and through this she had developed an even bigger obsession with cats. Specifically kittens. Every-time they went over to Giselle's or Snow's the first thing she did was play with one of the new strays the females were constantly rescuing and then giving to good homes.

The man was starting to get pressured into adopting one by all three women and their husbands could extend nothing but pity to him. He would give in to the blonde soon and they all knew it. If only to hear those adorable littleawws and gasps that happened whenever she saw a small little fuzzball more often. It didn't matter that they already had Pascal and their large German Shepard Maximus. The urge to take in a nurture animals was an urge to great for her to resist.

It took him moving from his recliner to the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder before realizing something.

"Did you say gif like 'jif'?" He eyed her in a funny way.

"Uh...yes...that's the correct pronunciation is it not?" She frowned.

"No, it's said gif honey." He shook his head and laughed as if to say how silly she was.

"Well the creator of 'gifs' pronounces it jif." She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Yeah and he's disgusted me ever since he announced that." Eugene rolled his eyes. "Saying it like jif makes no sense, graphics is said with a hard g and gif should be the same way."

"Well the creator says it like jif." She repeated her earlier statement.

"The creator is a dumb-ass."

"How could he possibly be a dumb-ass?"

"He pronounces a g like a j that's how."

"...Let's just look at cats." She sighed and decided she would bring up this conversation some other time. Perhaps when the slightly sassier Tiana or Megara were around so that they could back her up.

* * *

This is the... I don't know what number we're on. I'm sick, it's 3 am and for some reason I wanted to update this story. So here you are folks. Prompt was from imagineyourotp on tumblr. Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated and happy especially the ones with some helpful criticism! Also out of curiosity how do you guys pronounce gif? I pronounce it with a hard g_._


	12. I don't sing': Modern AU

Rapunzel was expecting a few things as she went into the bathroom to hand Eugene a newly dried towel. Like him naked, maybe naked and wet and a few other naughty thoughts.

What she had not been expecting was seeing her boyfriend standing in front of a mirror and belting out the lyrics to 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', a song she'd never expect him to know and a song she really did not expect him to sing. He rarely ever sung. Unless she insisted which she sometimes did but on his own she thought he stuck to his 'I don't sing' rule like a religion. Apparently he did not.

He caught sight of her gawking image in the mirror and his jaw shut so quickly she knew she heard a click. He slowly turned to stare at her and they looked into each others eyes. For the fist time in a long time there was a pink tint to Eugene's face. The air was tense and awkward. Each was waiting to see what the other would do.

After a moment she let out a low whistle as if to say _wow_ and tossed him the towel before making a hasty retreat. Upon shutting the door she burst into laughter and stumbled into the living room where her phone was so she could call up her friends and tell them about what she'd just witnessed.

Eugene could not look his girlfriend, her friends, his friends and even _Pascal_ in the eye for a week.

* * *

This is the... I don't know what number we're on. I'm sick, it's 3 am and for some reason I wanted to update this story. So here you are folks. Prompt was from imagineyourotp on tumblr. Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated and happy especially the ones with some helpful criticism! _  
_


	13. Magic

His touch was the most thrilling and addictive thing she'd ever experienced short of basking in the sunlight for hours on end. It gave her that same warm, whole feeling to and left her head reeling because it was so much more intense. So much more magical. Yes, that was the best way to describe the way he touched her. Magical. Nothing short of magical.

His hands moved along her body with only one purpose and that was to take her breath away and drag her into a place of euphoria. Of paradise. Of them. His eyes watched her carefully. He weighed each reaction she showed him. Sometimes he'd touch a certain spot more than once and leave her gasping because she had not known that her skin could overwhelm her in such a way.

It was almost too much for her. The way he caressed her. The way he coaxed more and more moans and whimpers and desperate whines of his name from her lips. It felt like she was asking for something. Begging for something. There was a feeling building inside her, it was like liquid fire flowed through her veins and it burned, oh did it _burn._

And she couldn't decide whether she wanted to wiggle out of his grip or let him continue his exploration of her body as he easily removed her from her clothes until she was laying stark naked under him and gripped at his shirt that he still wore because she wanted to feel more of his skin against her own. The burning was only getting worse and she just _knew_ that some relief would come from his skin against her own.

She felt like prey as she squirmed underneath his gaze. He'd never watched her so intensely before and it made the fire inside her almost start to hurt, the emotions swirling in those dark orbs had her panting. Between her legs was so wet and she was aching and she rubbed her thighs together and moaned because the friction felt good. His hands went to still her and she whimpered in need and stared up at him like she was lost and needed saving. As her knight in shining armor he felt obligated to aid.

Her hands were taken hold of at the wrists and pinned above her head. This excited her. His lips covered her own and there was passion and nipping and groans. His voice was huskier than usual as he leaned ever closer and growled her name into her ear. _Rapunzel._ He was losing control. She was too far gone to notice.

His free hand that had massaged her sides slipped between her legs. She stilled. He rubbed. She cried out. He continued. So did the delicious noises she made. He slipped a finger inside of her and she arched into him.

His touch was a drug of the best kind. Her sweet voice becoming tainted with something as carnal as lust appealed to him like the song of a siren. How could he resist her? How could she resist him? The two would never know because they didn't try. Their night was filled with want, passion, fire, love and magic. And they never forgot it.

* * *

This is the... I don't know what number we're on. I'm sick, it's now five am and for some reason I wanted to update this story. I also wanted to write soft-core smut? So here you are folks. Thank you for your reviews they keep me motivated and happy especially the ones with some helpful criticism (I'd really like feed back on this, it's not edited just like all the other updates today)._  
_


End file.
